Bewitching a Witch
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: It could get frustrating having the girl you like see you as nothing but a sibling. It could also get frustrating seeing the guy you like hanging around with other women. These problems had a rather interesting solution that took Ritsuka and Medea some time to figure out. It wasn't the kind of night of screaming they had planned, but they made it work. Ritsuka/Medea lemon.


**Greetings readers and welcome to my second official holiday Fate Grand Order One-shot as well as the next installment in my Grand Order lemon series. This time the lucky lady is one of Chaldea's witches and arguably one of the codifiers for hot witches-Medea! Now yes, I know in-game she states she comes to see Ritsuka as a younger brother, but things can change, especially when you've had a bad experience with men and romance and a decent man walks into your life. What better time for a witch to reach out a grab a "victim" then during Halloween?**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

The white-haired Archer never once looked up from his bowel as he spoke five words that had Medea's blood boiling hotter than the ovens. "Someone's in a foul mood."

It took a good deal of restraint to keep from hitting him with the dough she was currently preparing. "What?"

"You, then again, not that I can blame you. Your competition is stiff and victory seems less than likely, plus you're not the graceful loser type so I suppose I can't hold it all against you." Spoke the mysterious Servant whose red-mantle was obscured by the snow-white apron he wore around his waist.

Why was it she had to be paired up with Archer EMIYA? While he didn't quite make her "top five", he came pretty damn close. Not to mention whenever she found herself around the red-garbed man Medea couldn't help but instinctively go on guard, as if the moment she turned her back she'd get an arrow in the back or lose her head, literally. EMIYA didn't let her unease go unnoticed as he seemed to take a bit of pride in getting the Witch of Betrayal to remain guarded and alert.

"I-I have no idea what it is you're talking about!" She snapped turning her noise hoping it'd be enough to dissuade him.

It wasn't. "As soon as you saw Ritsuka talking with Scathach and Mash your face became as red as Nero's dress." His lips could have curved upward in a conceited smirk, they didn't which somehow only served to make Medea madder. "There's a simple answer to this, go talk to him. Sit down with him, you've done it before. Perhaps at the party you can-"

"Enough!" Boomed the Greek woman drawing the attention of the other cooks, all of whom were looking at the increasingly red-faced witch with wide-eyes. She could hear them whispering about her which made her skin crawl and sweat begin to formulate on her brow. "There is nothing between Master Fujimura and myself, nothing except a stable sibling relationship."

"If that were the case, how come you're always standing just outside of his door watching him? Talk about stalkerish." Spoke a dry female voice that nearly had Medea jumping in her skin. Spinning around she came eye to eye with the Wise Queen of Assyria. "As Archer has pointed out though, such behavior doesn't really stand out as out of the ordinary for you. Perhaps you will continue this habit even after Mash or some other woman steals his heart for their own."

The cool smirk on Semiramis' face almost had Medea storming out of the kitchen right then and there. Only her queenly dignity kept her from staying, and making a scene. With a huff she got back to work, slightly telling the whole of the kitchen the conversation was over with. Thankfully, most took the hint and got back to preparing as well.

EMIYA closely regarded her for a second longer than the others before doing so as well.

At least until Medea's left and the object of her infatuation snuck his way into the kitchen.

"You know you shouldn't be back here." Spoke EMIYA to his human Master.

"Yeah, well, I've done a lot of things I'm not supposed to. One little sneak in isn't going to be the end of the world. It's not like I'm going to pig out here leaving nothing for every one to eat tomorrow night." In the eyes of many, Ritsuka had come a long way from the wide-eyed boy who'd lucked out in surviving Chaldea's knee-capping. Many had grown a healthy amount of respect for him for doing so, including EMIYA. Not that he'd ever say that aloud. "Did…Medea…talk about me?"

"Talk about you how?" Answered the older male crossing his arms and giving him a drool stare.

"Oh, come on! I saw her when she came into the cafeteria I saw her take one look at me then immediately head into the other direction. Did I do something to piss her off?"

EMIYA smirked hearing the hint of fear his Master's voice. "And that's a problem how?"

This time it was Ritsuka who stared back. "Hm, tomorrow Halloween, typically when bad stuff happens, everyone's going to be out and about enjoying themselves, oh, and it's Medea we're talking about here. For all I know, I could drink some punch or eat a piece of candy and suddenly I'm clawing at the ground because my stomach's turning to acid."

"And you don't have any faith in us to be there to save you from the evil witch?"

"EMIYA."

"You could always go talk to her _yourself_ and figure out what the problem is." Replied the bow-user causing Ritsuka's face to go stall. "Let me guess, you already have plans." His incoherent babbling didn't get far as the tan-skinned male held up his hand to silence him. "Then wait until tomorrow."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ritsuka accused.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because while you're one of the most selfless and dedicated people I know, you're also a bit of an asshole on your best days." Laughed the teenager. EMIYA responded in kind by laughing with him, openly admitting to the truth in his words.

* * *

As far as forests went, Caster Cu could say they'd done a pretty good job. His four charges clung to him like the frightened children they were, even Mash who seemed to be shaking with every step she took despite being able to manifest her shield at any second. Granted, given the speed and precision of most creatures of the night her shield might not make much difference, it'd make for nice decoration on her possible corpse.

"D-Did you hear that?" Whispered Chloe who was clinging to Illya as if her life ended on it. As far as she knew, it really did.

"H-Hear what? G-Get a hold of yourself!" Shouted the white-haired girl. Her own footsteps were coated in fear and unease as she glanced from one side of the dark forest to another. "I-It's nothing, j-just more s-stupid projects caused by-"

"S-Scathach telling us she was going to show us all what the true meaning of 'fear' was?" Spoke up Nursey Rhyme looking like she wanted to cut and run any second. The fairy tail Servant was practically hugging Cu's leg with every step as evidence of how terrified she was.

The druid felt like he couldn't blame them, actually, he really couldn't. His teacher had decided to "spice things up" and used her rune magic to quite literally summon a number of spirits from the realm beyond. Many had looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, her adding that _most_ of the spirits would be harmless did little to ease their fears and worries. Cu knew a handful of the spirits, several of them enjoyed getting a good scream out of the living. A really good scream.

"J-Just focus! The next treasure chest on the map is just down this dark pathway!" Declared Illya, who'd pretty much made herself leader of the group. "All we have to do is-"

" **Continue trespassing on my domain?"**

The four girls literally jumped in their skin as they all directed their attention to the front. No longer did a line of dark trees stand before them, instead an ancient altar that had seemingly been overrun by greenery. Skulls and skeletons lay about the dark grass, their decayed and broken forms seeming to be a little too real to be mere illusions. At the center of the altar stood a metal-lined wooden crate the group had been assembled to search for. It was a clear shot straight to it.

And that was exactly the problem.

"I-Illya," Offered Mash feeling as if something was crawling along her skin, something vile and evil. "M-Maybe we should just-"

"No! We are Servants! Warriors! We've come this far and we will not be scared away by some stupid scare tactics!" Boomed the white-haired girl marching up the steps to the altar where the chest lay. "There's absolutely nothing that can terrify me! Nothing!" Pride blazing in her eyes she destroyed the old rusty lock and placed both hands on the lid. "Now then, tonight we'll be having-"

" **You, my dear daughter."**

Frozen stiff by the voice, Illya took a second to acknowledge what it was she was seeing in the chest. It wasn't candy or treasure like she'd been expecting.

Irisvel Einzbern's severed head stared back at her, the sullied white locks of her hair filling up the box. While her irises had remained physically unchanged, the sclera surrounding them had, they were now pitch-black. A wicked smile formed on the woman's face revealing a row of blood-stained teeth.

" **Illya! So happy you found me! Now you can die with me and we can both be together!"**

"Ah…Ah…AAAHHHHHH!"

"Illya!" Screamed Chloe summoning her swords and preparing to charge forward to rescue her screaming friend only to stop as she felt a shadow come over her. Acting on impulse, she swung backwards expecting to see her enemy fall before her.

Upon turning around, she was treated to the image of her blades impaled in the tall zombified body of the man who's powers and likeness she'd burrowed. Like Irisvel, EMIYA's white hair had been sullied by dirt and blood causing it to hang over his head like curtain sheets. Or rather, half of his head. The right blood-shot eye stared at her with a mixture of disdain and hatred while the left eye, nothing more than an empty socket peered into her soul. Mouth gape, she fell backwards, a scream building in her throat but never leaving.

The severed head of Dress of Heaven rose from the chest and continued to grin at a horrified Illya, who turned back to her friends in an attempt to cry for help. What she saw made her realize help wasn't coming.

Mash stood where she was, petrified with her shield at her feet before a zombified and decaying Ritsuka Fujimaru. The undead creature was attempting to speak to the Shielder, even attempting to reach out and touch her. Nursery Rhyme was on her knees, standing wide-eyed before a dark figure with candle-like eyes and a wicked grin plastered over a wax-like face. As for Cu?

He was lying face-down in a pool of his own blood, a jet-black sickle sticking out of his back.

Illya took one look at the situation and knew immediately there was only one road of action to take.

"RUN!"

Screaming all along the way, she grabbed Chloe by the hand then took off. Mash seemingly recovered and did the exact same thing to Nursery Rhyme, who reverted back to her book form which the Demi-Servant held tightly to her chest. The four girls continued broadcasting their fear until they disappeared into the woods, leaving behind a miniature dust cloud in their wake.

…

…

"I think I might have gone too far."

Rising from the dirt, Cu grinned. "Oh, no, no, you're just having some fun! That's what Halloween is for, isn't it, Master?"

At the sound of his voice the zombies melted into tendrils of dark-colored smoke was quickly scattered to the wind. All that remained was the severed head, which cackled one last time before the mouth opened releasing a veil of red-colored smoke. As the gas faded a humanoid figure stepped out. Stitched together bandages covered the male body with a scarecrow like mask adorning the face. Gloved hands reached for the back and pulled it away revealing a grinning Ritsuka Fujimura.

"Best Halloween costume ever." Said the Japanese teen.

"But of course, it was made with magic, far surpassing anything human custom makers could cook up." Standing upright the Caster displayed the illusion of his fatal injury. Glancing back at the trail he said, "Give them some time, they'll forgive you."

"I hope, they're not the only ones I'm in hot water with." Sighed the teen.

"The Witch of Betrayal?"

"How does everyone know that?!"

Twirling his staff, he grinned. "Secrets of the trade, Master. Now come on, let's get to the main party and see if we can get those four to forgive you."

As it turned out, forgiving them was quite easy. All Ritsuka had to do was bribe them with candy, lots and lots of tasty candy. Mash still said he'd scared the daylights out of her which even he had to admit was wrong; he promised her next Halloween he'd let her scare him to hell and back.

"Chaldea Castle" as it had been called had been erected as the center of the horror-themed realm the staff had worked to create for Halloween. A massive gothic castle surrounded by a pitch-black forest in which its builders wondered and subjected themselves to the same horrors they'd constructed. From Ritsuka's point of view, it was a horror house on steroids, and yet in spite of the wondering spirits and monsters roaming about none of it scared him.

No, what scared him was the witch who's presence seemingly eluded him.

Just about everyone had turned out for the party, many of them in custom, but throughout it all Ritsuka noticed one of his many Servants was missing. A certain staff-carrying blue-haired witch with a dark reputation. For the last day or so all attempts to reach her had failed leaving the black-haired teenager feel as if he'd done something to upset her. Of all the people in Chaldea, Medea was one of the few he wanted to piss off. For a number of reasons.

As Elizabeth called attention to herself and her mountain of jack-o-lanterns Ritsuka reached for his mask and took it off. While it was rather comfortable most of the time it could still get a bit stuffy, especially when he was using its magical abilities.

"It seems you have learned a thing or two while hanging around with us. I'm almost impressed."

Snapping to attention Ritsuka smiled at the sight of the Witch of Betrayal dressed…as a witch. A black pointy-hat complete with a somewhat modified version of her original outfit with orange trimmings.

Her heart fluttered seeing him smile at her. "I-I d-decided I'd go as myself. No shame in that, is there, Master?"

"N-No, none at all!" To his great joy she immediately took the bench sit next to him causing a jolt to run up his spine. "S-Seems like everyone's really digging into your snacks. That doesn't really surprise me."

"Why's that?"

"Because, you're a great cook, probably one of the best cooks I've ever met."

Smirking a little, Medea crossed her legs. "Everyone eating treats prepared by me, the dreaded Witch of Betrayal. You'd think if they learned it was me who made them they'd be choking on their food and screaming for water, or for a healer."

"Not so, pretty much everyone knows by now you're more like the Witch of Generosity." Laughed the Japanese male causing the Servant to blush crimson. Taking his chance, he added, "You're too hard on yourself, way too hard."

Wide-eyed and shut-mouthed she looked to him causing Ritsuka to blush. She was…closer than expected. Faintly aware of her gloved hand sliding over his he struggled to think of something to say, if there was anything to say at all. This was completely different and unexpected, Medea could be flirty, but she never got this close to him, not without reason at least.

 _W-Wait, a minute! She couldn't really be-_

"AHEM!"

The moment broken the two jerked their heads to the sight of Elizabeth's "pumpkin mountain" in which she proudly stood atop of. Somehow she'd gotten a microphone and was speaking into it to the assembled crowd of Servants and workers. Raising her pitchfork high into the air she really seemed to be living up the part of "evil queen", much to the amusement of onlookers.

"Were you ever that…gusty when you were a girl." Chuckled the male.

"If I was, my father would have stripped me of my inheritance." Replied the older female with a smile.

Though annoyed her moment had been interrupted Medea thought this made up for it. All was proceeding as Elizabeth planned as she struck her weapon into the top of the pumpkin sending a surge of energy throughout the rest.

But that's when everything went wrong.

Her eyes, able to discern the multiple paths and such of magical energy see the energy wave suddenly stop dead in its tracks. Within the many pumpkins the crimson power began to warp and churn as if caught by some unseen force. "Oh no."

"Medea?"

"H-Hey! Hey! W-What the hell's going on?! T-These babies were supposed to-"

The pumpkins did indeed light up as the Servant had hoped, then they exploded.

Yelping in terror Ritsuka threw his arms up watching the dozens of squash plants burst outward in all directions. He wasn't alone as several others did as he did.

"MASTER!"

Instinct took over as Medea summoned her staff and uttered the words to her preferred shielding spell. A violet-colored wall manifested before the pair shielding them from the orange colored shrapnel that exploded outward splattering those less fortunate.

"Ritsuka, are you alright?!" Shouted the Greek dismissing the barrier and looking him over from head to toe.

Somewhat caught off guard by her shouting his name the male nodded. "Y-Y-Yeah, I-I think-"

 _ **SPLAT!**_

A smudge of juices landed on Medea's cheek. Stunned beyond words she stared at the Japanese teenager whose head was now covered in pumpkin inwards and what smelt like melted chocolate and sweets. The residue dripped from his dark hair down his dumbfounded face. Medea stood in front of him, panic welling up inside of her as she waited for a response.

Reaching into the mess Ritsuka dipped his finger into it then placed it into his mouth. "Tasty." He said popping it out with a smirk. "If you want some, feel free."

Laughter, slow and unsure, but gradually jubilant as the rising sun. The human joined her making the pair one of the few to be smiles in the aftermath of the pumpkin blast. Everyone else was either complaining or attempting to figure out what in the hell had just happened. Elizabeth was amongst them, loudly screaming at Nero and Tamamo for "sabotaging" her pumpkin mountain.

"Let's head to your room, I'll clean you off, it'll be my personal treat." Said the Caster gripping the hand of the dressed-up scarecrow and hustling them through the crowd.

* * *

She'd only been in his room once before, and that was more of a brief step into then again. Even so, Medea liked how neat and orderly Ritsuka kept his room. Photos and models, little pieces of home he decorated his bedroom with to act as reminders of what he was fighting for. Waiting patiently on the bed for him to finish washing himself she removed her gloves and toyed with doing the same to her hat. Somehow it felt preferable to her hood.

When Ritsuka came out he was dressed in black shorts and a t-shirt. Odds were, he was done for the night and was simply going to enjoy the rest of his time in his room. "Medea, you're…still here?" He asked seeing her at the foot of his bed.

"As your Servant, your safety is my primary concern, and it is Halloween." She answered.

At first, he seemed happy, then disappointment took hold of his face. "Oh, well…yeah, but I can take care of myself. Seriously, you don't have to-"

"I want to!" She suddenly shouted. "I-I mean I want to make sure you…you…" Sighing, she hung her head and beckoned him to sit beside her which he did. They were back to their previous positions except this time there would be no interruptions. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Glancing at him from beneath the rim of her hat Medea stated, "For avoiding you, for…wishing ill on…Mash and the others."

"…Huh?"

"I…I…" Looking away she hoped the blush wasn't too prominent. "I don't like seeing you get social with other women."

Something began to turn inside of Ritsuka's gut, and he was sure it wasn't the chocolate he'd eaten throughout the night. "What do you mean? You sound like-"

"A clingy spouse? A women paranoid of every action her man will take?" She further added tightening up some of the sheets.

"Medea, what are you talking about? You're-"

"Ritsuka," Softly cutting him off she looked to him with sorrowful eyes. "For the past few days I…you remember how I told you…I saw you as my little brother?"

That had been one of the most crushing days of his life. "Yeah, I do."

"What if I told you…that was no longer the case?" She wanted to smile at his surprised expression, but she couldn't. This was proving to be more difficult than she'd expected, or wanted. "I've watched you, watched you in ways that might make you feel…uncomfortable. What would terrify others barely phases you, what would cause them to flee in panic you stand strong against. Those who you should scorn…you accept."

Taking a minute to steel himself he countered, "Maybe because I see something worth accepting. Like I said, you're too hard on yourself, Medea. You've gotten a raw deal in life, and I wish like hell I could do something about that."

"You already have." Her laugh was soft and gentle, the sort that made him want to take her up in his arms and hold her. "You bewitched me."

"I what?!"

"Hehe, bewitched me," Prompting her hat up she leaned in close to him. "Ritsuka, you bewitched me. Why else would I be having wet dreams about you?"

"HUH?!" Nearly falling back, he glanced all around him expecting to see some hidden camera or such. "Y-Y-Y-You've b-been what?!"

"Dreaming about you." Clarified Medea reaching out for his shoulder. He didn't pull away which gave her the confidence she needed to keep going with her actions. "When I first met you, you seemed a boy, but that's not the case anymore. You've…changed so much. You've become a man right before my eyes, the kind of man I…would have…given anything to be with." Dark memories flashed through her mind causing her expression to briefly sour before resuming eye contract with Ritsuka. "I couldn't love a boy, but you're not a boy any more. Ritsuka, do you know what that means."

"…Y-Yes." Answered the Master with a stony face slowly breaking out in cold sweat.

"Then…would you…accept me? The Witch if Betrayal if I…told you I wanted…to…" Tailing off she leaned in close.

Seeing this, Ritsuka did the exact same, hoping he'd accept her answer.

Fruit, that's really all Ritsuka could say Medea's lips tasted like. He always had his suspicions and theorized but now he knew for certain. If his heart wasn't already beating a mile a minute in his chest it would have accelerated, maybe even exploded. Identifying the fruit was difficult, even with the wide range of fruits and vegetables he'd learned of during his time with Medea. All that he knew as that he enjoyed the taste of the witch's lips, and he showed it. Apparently, Medea liked the taste of his lips as well as her tongue burst into his mouth, say-sawing about as it if opened the wet cavern that was Ritsuka's mouth. She was hungry, well and truly hungry-for him. The need for air forced the pair apart though it was a momentary separation, once Medea saw her Master had enough for another dive beneath the sea of pleasure she dragged him back down.

The witch's hands began to snake their way up his neck to his head. Her fingers roved through his smooth black locks. Medea moaned into the kiss as Ritsuka began to experimentally message her thighs. The soft fingertips of the male electrified the Caster who tightened her grip on her young lover's head melding him deeper into the kiss. When they broke away from one another their eyes remained locked together. The mutual emotions in their eyes spoke volumes of what they wanted and where the evening was going to go.

Without a word, Medea pushed her black-haired Master onto the bed then straddled him by the hips. The human Master knew he was experiencing a rare once in a lifetime thing, a princess, a witch, straddling him and assaulting his face with her blue-tinged lips as if her life depended on it. As her lips viciously tore at his face Ritsuka's hands began to move from Medea's hips down to her stocking-covered thighs and back up again. His actions incited the blue-haired witch to sensually roll her hips atop Ritsuka's. There was no doubt she could feel his erection beginning to rise up through his pants. The rising tower poked at her loans and made her own sex begin quivering in anticipation for the events that were sure to follow if they maintained their present course of action. With vigor Medea rolled her hips over her Master's clothed waistline causing his face to go red and his cock to harden behind the fabric that separated it from open air. Grinning wickedly in her mind Medea decided she'd free it and surprise her Master.

"Ritsuka," whispered the Greek woman pulled away so that their lips were separated by centimeters. The hot and wanting breaths of the Japanese teenager tickled Medea's skin and nearly made her restart the kiss. She did go for a quick peek before sitting upright with a wicked smile on her face. "It's time for you to pay for what you've done to me?"

His sense of pleasure came to a stretching halt and panic seized Ritsuka's heart. "Huh?" His Caster-class Servant merely grinned at him then held up her fingers.

 _ **SNAP!**_

Exactly like the cliché magic trick one would have expected Ritsuka's vision was cut off by the blinding white light. It didn't burn but it did stun all five of his senses, but not his sixth sense. That surprisingly was working just fine…or maybe not considering it wasn't sounding the alarm. Just as quickly as the whole experience began it ended as his hearing, smell, touch, and sight returned to him.

Instinctively he tried to move his arms and legs only to find out his arms had been completely restrained. He felt something smooth as silk yet rough and confining as chains as well as an odd sensation racing through his arms into his body. Immediately he directed his gaze to his right side finding a glowing set of rope had been wrapped around his wrist suspending it in midair. Looking to his left he found the same thing. One tug at them told the teenager the restraints weren't coming undone any time soon, at least not without their caster saying so. Another thing Ritsuka noticed about his new position was his arms were completely bare as was his chest. Silently sweating he dared look down and found it wasn't just his upper body that was naked, his lower half too.

His penis stood upward to the dimly ceiling like a tower erected toward the heavens.

Panic and fear raced through Ritsuka like flood waters from a broken dam. In school he'd heard stories, listened on jokes, and had some of his relatives attempt to explain the situations a man could get into with a woman. Some women preferred the tried and true embraces while others were of the more experimental variety. Those in the second category were usually the more "fulfilling" ones as he'd heard some describe. Bondage was apparently a thing with a good number of women, including ancient women who practiced magic. Matter of fact, Ritsuka pondered for the first time what the hell did he just get himself into.

"No need to struggle, Master, I promise you if you're a good boy I'll free your arms." Medea's sugary voice whispered. "Once you're free your hands can touch this as much as you'd like."

Directing his attention to the foot of the bed the turquoise eyes of the teenage male flew open wider than the moon. There stood Medea in her robe and hat smirking at him from beneath the rim of the latter. A second after their eyes met and Medea's hand moved to the metal fold at the center of her uniform and pulled it off. Ritsuka's cock practically erupted into pre-cum upon seeing the naked body of Medea, Princess of Colchis. Everything about her was exposed for him to slowly and fully drink in. Her orange stockings still covered her legs as did her witch's hat, they only added to the already near celestial beauty of the woman before him. His cock twitched involuntarily and a small jet of cum spurted forth.

"Ahhh, someone seems awfully excited, not that I can blame you." Giggled the witch striking her hips to left while running her delicate fingers across her flawless body. "I may be approaching spinster years but I still have enough to turn on every hot-blooded male every now and then, like you."

Fighting to keep his cock from further erupting as well as maintain the battling sense of embarrassment and lust inside of him Ritsuka swallowed an invisible lump. "M-M-Medea, y-you're n-nowhere near becoming a spinster. At least not in my book." It was one-part honesty and one-part a plea. Whichever one she took all the boy could hope for she'd make her decision past and end his torment.

Medea giggled, "Good boy, I knew you were just the sort of man I've been looking for. For that, you're going to receive the finest punishment imaginable. Watch carefully, my dear Ritsu." Tossing away her hat with a dramatic flair the human Master couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beautiful light blue strands that were Medea's hair. His eyes drunk in every detail of her beautiful face from her iris-colored eyes to her purple-tinted lips. Said lips were formed into a seductive smirk that completely and utterly captivated him making it hard to think about anything else. She might as well have had a pair of Mystic Eyes, or have cast a spell on him, maybe a bit of both. Biting his lips, he found the strength to look elsewhere, and by elsewhere he meant down. It was a costly mistake.

Somehow, her keeping her black choker on only served to emphasize how sexy the witch before him was. Seemingly aware of his gawking and inner thoughts she began running her hands over her unsullied body. Her fingernails lightly dragged against her olive skin which seemingly glowed in the low lighting of the room. Once she reached her nipples Ritsuka felt a sudden rush throughout his body. Truly there was a difference between seeing a woman play with herself on a computer screen and watching the real thing happen right in front of his eyes. Not to mention there was no bra or panties covering Medea's most sacred parts like in those secret videos he'd watched his friend and classmates exchange when no one was looking. What stood before him blew all of that out of the water.

Medea's body was perfect, and that wasn't an exaggeration. Her bodily curves were womanly and appealing, so appealing he could understand why she went to the trouble of hiding herself so often with her cloak and somewhat baggy looking clothing. Ritsuka's eyes gleaned over every part of her body from her shoulders to her ample breasts. Perfection in the form of flesh is how he would have described them, how anyone with a brain would have given their shape and soft appearance. It didn't escape the human male's eyes how red her nipples were, if he had to guess she was getting just as hard as he was. Next, he looked to her lower body. Unfiltered shock raced through him seeing moisture dripping from the Caster's nether regions from behind a well-trimmed tuff of light blue hair. She was getting wet just by stripping for him. Orange stockings cover her legs up to her thighs; Medea began to toy with them with them at the edges as if debating rather or not to remove them personally or simply use magic to dismiss them. As she was pondering the witch's right hand slid up from her thigh straight into her pussy.

"Ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…"

Another spat of pre-cum burst from Ritsuka's member despite his attempts to remain strong. In his defense he believed anyone would have came a little seeing the beautiful spell-caster fingering herself for their personal amusement. Her two fingers slipped out of her hole leaving space for her entire hand to smoothly run over the entrance; Medea's low-key moans of pleasure never once stopped as she slowly ran her hand over her vagina. Ritsuka struggled to get his vocal chords to work watching the scene; if she kept going he would cum before even being touched by the beautiful witch and that would be something that would stick with him forever. His struggle against the magic bonds containing him increased as he waged a silent war with his own body to keep from releasing early.

Behind her red-faced expression of dizziness Medea was cheering with a pair of brightly colored pom-poms. _By the gods, yes! I still got! In your face Aunt Circe!_ Seemingly fueled by her mental cheering her hand increased its pace subconsciously bringing the princess closer and closer to an orgasmic release. Her ever-growing arousal was almost a clear mirroring of the torture she was putting her Master through. If not for a quick sideways glance at him she likely would have climaxed. "Master!"

There was no stopping the high schooler's body from arching upward as their naked bodies finally made physical contact. His mouth opened wide to take in air for a scream that never came as Medea personally made sure of that. Her left hand gripped the back of his head holding him in place as her right shot to his penis. Ritsuka moaned into the hot and wet mouth of his Servant who welcomed his entrance with her tongue. The sorceress' hand as like a glass of ice-cubes being pressed up against his hot-raging member. Creamy steam would have been born from the meeting had she not worked a little of her magic in siphoning away some of his energy. It was a subtle reminder she was going to get her fair share of pleasure out of this as well. Speaking of pleasure, that's exactly what the Master-Servant pair gave each other as they pressed their tongues together until the need for oxygen forced them apart. A thin trail of saliva hung between them.

"M-Me-Medea," Whispered the young man. Never had he heard his heart race as strong as it was now. Any more and he was sure it might just burst from within his chest. "I-I-Is this really happening?"

Cupping him by the cheek, she whispered, "It is, my Ritsuka." He blushed even redder hearing her refer to him as hers. Medea giggled pondering how long would it take before her new love got used to his nickname, if he ever did. A part of her hoped he didn't, the little romantic in her that intended to keep this honest young man blushing and red-faced until the day they were buried. "Are you enjoying this so far?" she innocently questioned.

He nearly tripped over his own words further causing the woman to smile and laugh. Ritsuka didn't mind embarrassing himself, he strangely never did around Medea. If he could make her laugh and smile then he always considered it a worthy cost. "Y-Yes! D-Definitely! I-I just don't want to-mhph!"

Thoroughly silenced by her surprise kiss Medea pulled away, a coy smile on her painted lips. "I'm happy you're enjoying this, because I want to continue doing this all night long. Is that okay with you, _Master?_ " She added a special ring to the title that caused his cock to jerk in her hands. By now she'd begun to lightly message the organ once more solidifying the meaty rod. Ritsuka, still somewhat dumbfounded and in shock, merely nodded giving the witch the go ahead. "I'm going to make you feel so good, my love." She wasted no time in fulfilling her promise as her hand increased its tempo. Centuries had it been since she'd pleasured a man and hopefully she still had it. As her left hand worked on his cock her lips and free arm began to move down his well-fitted body.

Medea was glad as he'd grown Ritsuka hadn't bulked out like Hercules and the other muscle-heads of Chaldea. She hated bulky men. The lean and slender type were more her feel, those like Achilles and Arthur whose bodies were a perfect blending of both strength and appeal. As her lips kissed his cheeks down to his collar bone and beyond Medea could tell Ritsuka was going to grow up to have that type of body as well; she could hardly wait. Her hands traced the sturdy abs he'd developed as well as the scars he'd gained. Those were what she took the time to kiss and nurture, letting her Master-turned-lover know she found them beautiful and attractive. It was said no hero carried no physical or mental scars of their ordeals. Tonight, she was going to do her best to heal both.

Ritsuka felt like he was in heaven, no, he was _definitely_ in heaven as no other place could be as wonderful as this. Or perhaps he'd just gone done into hell considering the reputation of the woman servicing him. Which one it was he wanted to stand there. No longer did the young man struggle at his bindings, instead he somewhat relaxed into them. His main body was where the real action was. Medea's hand had never once let up in its stroking of his shaft leaving the teenager caught in a raging sea of euphoria. As she sexually worked her way down his body the sea only grew stronger and hotter. His body continuously reacted in ways he suspected she predicted and wanted-to prolong the pleasure he'd happily follow her every whim.

Once the Caster finally got down to his shaft did the moment of truth arrive. Both her hands glided over the hard-as-rock piece as if it were a divine ideal. Medea's eyes gazed at the cock of her lover with sparkles dancing in their indigo-colored hue. Cautiously, her tongue shot out gently caressing the surface of Ritsuka's dick. He reacted with an impassioned cry that lit a fire in Medea's chest. And gave her an idea.

"Master, you're so…big for your age, and thick." Instead of teasing him with her tongue she used her whole face. Completely throwing caution to the wind Medea rubbed the hot rod against her olive cheek. "Oooohhhh…oh, Aphrodite has truly blessed you." Moaned the divine-blooded woman. _And blessed me as well. He feels so…so…warm._ As she'd done with her hands she moved herself up and down, slathering Ritsuka's shaft with her delicious scent while soaking up all the heat he had to offer. Given the state he was in she knew the well of fire would more than likely never run dry. She decided she'd turn up the heat on it. Adding to her rubbing she began to lightly tease him with her lips.

All the young Master could do was sit and squirm in his seat as the Witch of Betrayal rubbed up his cock using her face, tongue, and hands. He knew the more he looked at the sight the worse he'd become, but he couldn't help it. He'd dreamed and fantasied about this woman since he'd met her, and to see her doing those things to his cock was just too good to pass up. Her tongue covered almost all proportions of his meaty rod coating it in her saliva, which she quickly proceeded to taste with short but tantalizing licks. Medea apparently felt no shame in taking things further as fell backward gripping her cherry-like boobs. Ritsuka had a brief second to realize what was about to happen and prepare himself.

"AAHHH!"

"Hehehe, is this your first time having your cock embraced by a woman's assets, Master?" Giggled the Greek Servant as she slowly but surely began to pleasure his thickness using her boobs. "Come on," she urged moving them quickly sending a jolt through his body.

"Y-Yes, yes!" Yelled the Japanese teenager loud enough he was sure everyone walking in the halls could hear him. He prayed everyone was still at the party and not wondering Chaldea's halls, or worse searching for him. "C-Can y-you b-blame me? Y-You're t-the f-first woman I-I've gotten this far with!" Far? Their first kiss was more passionate than anything he'd ever received in the past. A thousand times more.

His answer seemed to please her. "Good, then I shall be your first and last." Gripping her breasts so they remained firm she picked up the pace. Ritsuka's shaft was now sandwiched between two glorious pillows moving at the speed of the wind. Set off by the luxurious gales of pure smoking hot pleasure tore through Ritsuka body.

"Medeaaaa…."

Smirking she once again stuck her tongue out allowing her to tease the tip of her lover's cock. The organ twitched in-between her hot embrace. Given that she carrying out one of the deepest wishes of her Master that was entirely natural. Truth be told, ever since that dream she'd long wondered what it would be like to have the young man's cock in-between her female assets. The feeling was proving to be greater than she imagined as Medea could feel her vagina growing wetter by the second. After a slash-like lick she peered upward catching a glimpse at her red-faced beloved, his mouth chanting her name over and over again.

Pride and lust swirling within her, Medea withdrew her boobs from Ritsuka's penis and took the entire shaft into her mouth. "Mmmmm…."

"Oh….Medea…" Whispered the seventeen year-old feeling as if he were going to climax any second. He had good motive to-the Princess of Colchis blowing him while fingering herself. Biting his lips in a moment of lust-induced euphoria he rocketed his hips upward.

Medea loved the sensation of his cock being driven deeper into her mouth. She loved it so much she figured now was the time for her Master to be released of his binds. The actions came subconsciously with little to no effort. Almost all of the elf-eared woman's thoughts were on sucking and caressing the sweet hot cock in her mouth. To further show how serious she was she reached for his balls with her hand and began messaging them. The more she tasted of his sword the hotter and wetter she felt herself becoming, eventually the want would become too much.

With his hands freed Ritsuka immediately shot them toward Medea's hand. Unbound and motivated he began to somewhat roughly thrust his hips directly into her face. _M-Medea…_

 _Don't hold back, Ritsuka._ She whispered back with a smile. _Do it! Do what you've always wanted to do to me! Face fuck me until I'm literally choking on your cum! I'll take it all!_

Having been given her permission that's exactly what the young man began to do. Filling with the room like water was the lewd and suggestive sound of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth, as well as her fingers doing the same to her inner core. The Master's turquoise eyes briefly met those of his Servant's. In the fiery embrace they were sharing both had discovered something new about themselves they'd carefully hidden away from the other. With no reason to hide it any longer the human and Servant decided to dive straight into the inner bowels of their desire.

"OOOOHHHH!"

For the first time in his life Ritsuka Fujimaru orgasmed, and for the first time in centuries Medea tasted the nectar of the heavens. She'd been prepared for the wave of cum that blasted into her from his penis. Gladly, she welcomed it with open arms, or rather an open mouth. Pouring through her lips and down her throat the creamy liquid tasted a thousand times better than any substance that had passed inward before it. Ritsuka's calm had a slight saltiness to it she found rather tasty thus made sure to lap up as much of it as she could. In the back of her mind she wondered how feeding him might affect the taste of his manly juices. Mentally giggling, she realized she now had another thing she wanted to try with her new lover.

It felt as if his cum would go on forever based solely on the sight before him. Looking away from Medea sucking him off and swallowing his cum was simply too hard to do leaving Ritsuka with an ever-continuing orgasm. To his shock and pleasure all his Caster continued to do was suck it up. Droplets spilled from the corners of her lips down to her arms, neck, and breasts. Exhaling a quick breath, he pushed himself forward, both his hands gripping the side of Medea's face which was now firmly wedged in-between his legs.

"All of it," whispered the young man. "Take in all of it."

 _I always will, my Ritsuka. It's mine now._

Seconds turned into minutes which seemingly turned into hours. His hands moved away thus allowing the Servant to remove herself from the sexual embrace she'd flung herself into. Lying on his back Ritsuka watched red-faced as Medea gathered up whatever cum remained and shoveled it into her mouth. She stopped as she was seconds away from emptying the last scoop into her mouth. With a face glowing red than Gae Bolge she sat upright and moved the fingers holding the white substance to her pussy, which was beginning to look more and more like a breaking dam.

"Ahhhhh…"

Enticed, his cock shot upright once more. Ritsuka's hands gripped at the sheets and his heart momentarily stopped within his chest. Every cell in his body told him to grab Medea and deliver his cum into her in the traditional way. Only a sultry look shot from the corner of her eye stopped him.

Her pussy dripping wet from a mixture of her juices and his own she took hold of his cock. Medea licked her lips before lightly kissing the tip. Ritsuka's whole body jolted as the physical contact lasted only a second yet it felt longer than that. Refocusing his attention, he went wide-eyed seeing the light purple-colored lip-shaped mark that now adorned the tip of his penis.

"This…is mine, all mine." Moaned the Greek woman still gripping the rod. "I will have it when I please, no one other than me shall touch it, marvel at it, kiss it?."

Slowly, a remarkably cool smile grew along the face of the teenager. "As you wish, Princess."

Brought to the edge of tears by his words Medea lunged forward smashing her lips and body against Ritsuka's. He happily took hold of her by the hips in order to keep her from leaving him. Based solely on the way her lips were assaulting his she had no intentions of doing that. Taking pleasure in the feel of his cock brushing up against her skin Medea pressed harder causing Ritsuka's grip on her to tighten. His hands were like flaming pointers gladly across her skin, with no where to go but forward she moaned her love of the sensation into his mouth.

Medea was too engrossed in the make out to realize Ritsuka had flipped their positions until she felt her back hit the soft mattress. Breaking off the kiss in shock she looked to him with a slightly gaping mouth. All he did was grin at her; she returned the gesture and brought their lips back together happily noting his cock was still brushing up against her well-toned stomach. Her tongue still reached out to him when the teenager pulled away leaving Medea hot and wanting, even as she felt his lips tickle her cheeks. She knew perfectly well what he was about to do and though she was happy he was taking the time to pleasure her there was a side of her that wanted him to throw caution to the wind and fuck her. Fuck her hard and fast when the dick she'd spent so much time lavishing.

 _By the gods,_ Thought the witch through a series of moans brought on by Ritsuka's extensive tongue and lip work. _I really AM horny, super horny!_ He was getting closer to her breasts, she could feel it. The sheer thought of his tongue over her nipples had the witch subconsciously rubbing herself.

First, he went to satisfy her right breast, swirling his tongue about her erect nipple which had called out to him since they first began their love-making. Medea immediately responded to his actions with lustful moans and jerking of her body that fueled Ritsuka's actions. He held nothing back in orally entertaining her red nipple while his hands caressed the rest of her goddess-like body. Kisses and licks, those two things sent the witch into a sensual storm she carried not for losing herself in. Just as she worked up the strength to move her hand to gasp at her lover's head he moved onto her left breast.

Medea moaned his name several times as he immediately got to work in pleasuring her left breast. He didn't forget about her right as his hand shot to it and quickly began to fondle the fleshy object. Ritsuka pinched at the center just as he passionately clapped down on the adjacent nipple causing Medea to scream his name to the unseen heavens. This time she did latch onto him, like a deep-sea monster she bared down on her love locking him into place. His cock rubbed against her while her own wet pussy gently pressed against his body. Ritsuka mentally smiled at her hunger while she couldn't help but grin at the boldness of the young male. He softly beat her breast as a sign for her to let go, and let go she did. Her face red as a tomato she watched with baited breath as he kissed his way down to her navel.

Ritsuka's brief hesitation both worried and aroused her. "Do you…like the way I smell?"

The Master's face was just as red as hers', maybe more so considering this was his first time where as for her the number was meaningless. "I-I do, b-but I don't want that to sound weird."

Giggling at his naivete it dawned on Medea once more that this was Ritsuka's first time with a woman. She actually found that a little cute and it was probably a likely factor in her arousal. Not so surprisingly he was a pure virgin coming into Chaldea, and amongst the many women the organization had to offer she'd been the one to steal his heart. "There's nothing wrong with that, Ritsuka, quite the opposite. If I smell nice to you then that means you find me attractive, _every_ part of me. If it makes you feel any better, I like your cock."

"Hah! I can tell that much based on the way you played with it." Laughed the black-haired teen.

"Yes, I did." Said Medea in return. "Now then, are you going to return the favor?" With a grin fit for a seductress she spread her legs out fully exposing her dripping wet pussy to the waiting youth. Her smile only grew wider as she saw Ritsuka's mouth almost literally begin to water at the sight of her dripping cavern now being presented to him.

After affirming to himself that this really was happening Ritsuka did as his Caster asked. Medea's snatch ringed with the same pleasant scent and taste of her lips, maybe more so given its heavy wetness. As if tasting one of her many fruity cocktails or sweets he hungrily ate away at her, lashing his tongue all about the pink snatch. His actions caused the Greek woman to claw and grip at the bedsheets like a wild cat railing its confinements for its freedom. Sheer reflex made her squish the Japanese male's head in using her stocking-covered thighs. The fire raging within her was rushing into her lower region as if it were the River Phlegethon. Her legs were quickly heating up and the stockings become unbearable as she longed to be well and truly exposed before her new love. She'd do it once he'd finished eating her out.

"Hmmmmmm! Oh, yes! That's it! Right there, Ritsuka!"

Pushing past all barriers the young lad found himself before a second set of pink lips a bulb-like organ. Whatever could be said about Ritsuka, he was a quick study, not to mention he knew how to put two and two together rather quickly. Viciously attacking them both with his tongue he was greeted to the passionate screams of Medea, now very much bouncing her body against the mattress. Emboldened, the teen placed one hand atop her leg while inserting his free hand into her pussy. In seconds his tongue was joined by two of his five fingers, all jettisoning into the witch's vagina as if it was what they were made for.

If Ritsuka could have looked up he would have seen the Witch of Colchis close to tears. Moisture was building up in the corners of her indigo-colored eyes, a second later and wet tears of pleasure began to roll down her face. Her right hand continued to grip the pillow as her left dove for Ritsuka's head. Sweat manifested on every pore of her body curtsy of the blistering inferno Chaldea's sole Master was dragging her into, inch by inch.

"That's it! Right there, Ritsuka! Yes! Yes! YES!"

Pierced by the combined power of his tongue and fingers Medea's wall came down thus allowing a tidal wave of womanly nectar to shot forth from her snatch and crash directly into Ritsuka's face. For the first time in centuries the Witch of Betrayal came with the force of a typhoon. Mesmerized by the heavenly smell and taste of it Ritsuka surrendered himself to the mighty maelstrom. The witch's back remained arched upward for a total of three seconds until it fell backward; the Japanese male remained where he was, in-between her legs greedily eating out her overflowing juices. Cracking her eyes open through a haze of tears and euphoria Medea witnessed the black tuff of hair powerfully moving up against her lower lips.

"Do I…taste…good, Ritsuka?" Her arms spread out and her heart racing in her chest she couldn't remember the last she'd felt this way. Not even with Jason. Briefly searching her memory, she realized she actually had _never_ felt this way before. The revelation made the elf-eared woman a little light-headed and woozy.

The sight of Ritsuka's face smeared in her cum was almost enough for Medea to orgasm again. That oh so perverted and supposedly forbidden vision from her dream was coming true and she couldn't be happier. Whipping the extra cream from his face and fingers he grinned at her then moved upward. There had been nights where she'd grown wanting and figured herself until she came, the taste of her own nectar usually being enough to satisfy her for a night or so. This time though, something else was mixed in with her juices-a man who'd captivated her heart in the best way possible.

Breaking the kiss, he took a moment to enjoy the feel of her unclothed hand on his cheek. "You taste better than Ambrosia."

Medea giggled. "Liar, you've never tasted it before."

He laughed back. "Maybe, but I don't think it can taste better than you. Nothing can."

A single tear fell from the corner of her right eye before she embraced the man of her dreams, who returned her affections. South of their melding lips their respective sexes pressed up against one another. They'd been ignored long enough and now it was time for them to receive their reward.

When Medea looked at him, she had a dark and hungry look in her eyes. Ritsuka had seen it a handful of times, but he knew this time she'd finally act on the temptations she'd been fighting. "Remove my stockings, then take me. Make me your woman."

Ritsuka's eyes remained stuck in their enlarged size as he scooted backward and looked to Medea's legs. She's sensually raised them giving him an unexpected look at her soaking pussy. He did the right leg first, taking mental note of how smooth her thighs were, especially with the shine of her sweat. Next went the left leg leaving him with a pair of orange stockings he tossed to the side. With that task carried out he looked back to the completely naked witch lying in his bed.

Another lump had formed in the teenager's mouth, this one far harder to swallow down. It was not lost on him that this would be his first time, and for Medea it'd be her first time having sex in almost thousands of years. For that reason, he gripped his cock in order to position it in front of her entrance. He yelped a little when he felt his Servant-lover's soft hand fall atop of his. She greeted him with an encouraging smile that gave his confidence the boost it needed to carry on. With great care he began to insert the thick piece of meat into the former princess.

"Ahhhh….yeeeeeesssss!"

A mixture of pain and pleasure filled Medea upon the insertion of Ritsuka's cock. It was her first time in years taking a man and her body had forgotten what it felt like. As a Servant the second his tip entered her there was a positively invigorating surge that spread throughout her body. It only grew in tandem with her lust as her young lover drove himself deeper into her wet folds.

Groaning all the way Ritsuka tried to keep his attention focused on Medea's face. It didn't do much good as his ears could pick up the fleshy and sinful sounds of his cock slowly sliding itself in and out of her pussy. Add that to the fact her mouth was stretched up in a never-ending moan of pleasure and her cheeks were burning red as fire and he felt like he would cum right there.

"M-Medea, you…feel so…hot…and tight." Whispered the high schooler.

"And you…my love…feel so good…"

As it was his first time Ritsuka was able to experience all the things that came with a woman's lower lips accepting him: the heat, the tightness, the moisture, and the softness. It all welcomed his thick cock as he pushed it deeper and deeper into Medea's tunnel, the witch wiggling beneath him with every centimeter he took from her.

Some women might have immediately ordered for the Japanese boy to go faster, including Medea herself on most days. Tonight was not one of those times as she took maximum pleasure in the slow and steady entry of his penis into her. Her unclothed legs rubbed up against his hips acting as light motivation for him to go further and deeper. At first she merely gripped the sheets as he built up a steady pace, reminding her pussy what a man's cock felt like.

It felt amazing.

"Ritsu," Moaned the divine-descended witch caressing his cheek with her left hand.

Getting the message loud and clear, Ritsuka gripped Medea by the hips. His next thrust was not gentle and loving, it was fierce and empowering. Medea moaned into Ritsuka, who likewise did the same while building up his thrust. Her hand remained on his cheek even as her mouth pulled away, hot moans falling from her lips thanks to his cock working its magic on her. The pleasure she was experiencing was clear on her face and in her voice, which had become little more than gibberish. Her body responded in a different way, her walls quivered and squeezed his cock setting fire to just about every nerve in Ritsuka's body.

As the teenage Master picked up speed he unwillingly began to push his body forward causing the two of them to fall backwards. Medea didn't mind the sudden motion, she in fact welcomed it. With her back touching the mattress she was able to left up her legs and wrap them tight around her boyfriend's waist.

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

"Oooooohhhh!"

Holding his face both cheeks Medea smashed their lips together. Their latest kiss was a perfect reflection of the interaction of their lower regions-hot, sloppy, and driven entirely by lust. "I love it!" She shouted as she pulled away. "I love your cock! Keep thrusting it into me! Don't stop! Don't stop until you've completely filled up my womb!"

Her words turned unlocked the invisible cage that kept the monstrous animal that was Ritsuka's primal lust in check. Grinning like a fool he further increased his thrusting, turning his cock into an organic piston that was quickly working itself into overdrive. He gripped her backside with his left hand while moving his right upward. Medea's sky-blue threads were like silk, a nice contrast to the rest of her body which was rapidly becoming painted by the pleasures and gifts of Eros.

Due to her body being so close to his Ritsuka was able to reach further into his lover. Like a digger who'd struck gold he threw caution to the wind and chose to excavate deeper and deeper into the luxurious valley that was Medea. His drill made itself known by the loud sound sit made as it tore deeper and deeper into the Servant. From now on whenever he heard his Servants talk about sex or anyone else for that matter he had a firm idea of what they meant. And why some of them had grown addicted to it. Diving deeper and deeper he wondered if he would become a sex addict before the night of screams was over.

Based on the way Medea was screaming there was a good chance she was going to become one. If that happened Ritsuka would have considered things a win.

"HARDER! FASTER! YOU FEEL SO GOOOD!"

'MEDEAAAA!"

This time he initiated the kiss. Arrogantly gripping her back side with his two hands just as she held him by the neck they mashed their tongues against one another. The two broke for air where they simply took the time to stare into the other's eyes, silently thanking them for showing them what heaven looked like.

"I'M GONNA CUM!"

"DO IT! PUMP ME FULL OF YOUR CUM! I'LL TAKE IT ALL!"

The end of his rope was reached and Medea made good on her promise. Just as he'd made her cum, she'd made him cum, and in equal if not greater mass. Ritsuka shouted skyward as his cock finally released its treasured payload into the one place he'd secretly been dreaming about. The gates of Medea's pussy opened for the oncoming flood which surged through her canal with gusto. Her eyes rolled back into her head and a scream escaped her mouth. Medea's hold on Ritsuka remained strong for a few precious seconds as his cock blasted burst after burst of cum into her.

This was the true Ambrosia, she realized, the juices of a man she chose herself who'd loved and cherished her.

She made sure her pussy sucked in every last drop before releasing him. Ritsuka fell forward ending up with his body lying directly atop of hers, squishing her breasts against his chest. His cock was still jammed into her vagina, cum still shooting into her lips and some of it beginning to lick out. Medea enjoyed it, it aroused her and made her want to go again but she knew her Master needed a second to recover. Having a light bulk go off in her head she rolled the two of them over so she was on top.

Ritsuka had no idea what Medea had planned, but he had a feeling he was going to enjoy it. His cock still impaled in her he looked up and listened as she muttered a spell in ancient Greek. For a second, he could have sworn he saw her lips flash a violet color. Smiling seductively at him she descended downward; he rose to meet her. Pure energy jumped from her lips into his mouth then traveled throughout the rest of his body. Empowered he jerked his hips upward breaking the kiss as well as causing the witch's lips to jiggle.

"The spell worked, that's good." Moaned the Servant with a dark smile on her beautiful face. Ignoring the audible sound she removed herself from Ritsuka's hips and lay beside him on her hands and knees. Looking to him Ritsuka could have sworn this was the part where the dream ended and he woke up to reality. "I know what you want to do, and I want to do it too."

"D-D-Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Fuck me! Violate me! Claim me!" Slapping her rear end, the Caster leered at Ritsuka with a look of pure lust on her face. "Put that hot piece of meat in my ass! Fuck it until it turns red!"

Hearing those words from the mouth of the usual regal and reserved Medea Ritsuka could only say one thing, "WHAT?!"

Enticed by his surprise the witch chuckled in a dark and seductive manner. "Do you know what I am, Ritsuka? I'm a witch, the Witch of Betrayal in fact. My name is cursed and my existence is scorned wherever I go. I'm a naughty girl who deserves to be punished. On top of that, do you know what I was planning on doing to you?" A mad gleam shined in her eyes. Rather than being scared it turned Ritsuka on even more. "I could betray you at any moment, that is unless you…give me a reason not to."

Briefly, Ritsuka heard his heart thunder in his chest a signal time before he made his decision. "No, no she shouldn't." Smiling, the male moved over so that he was positioned in front of Medea's backside. "Medea, I don't tolerate insubordination."

"Then punish me, Master." She pleaded.

Gripping her hips, the Japanese teenager drew in a quick breath then plunged his cock forward. _HOLY SHIT! THIS. FEELS. AWESOME!_ Without a moment's hesitation or doubt Ritsuka began to pump his cock into her vagina from behind.

"OH YES!"

His eyes now carrying the same wild fire as hers Ritsuka vigorously and aggressively pounded his way into Medea. Completely captivated by her riveting ass Ritsuka lightly glided his hand across her right ass cheek before delivering a light smacking to it. Unexpected, Medea moaned, her hands further grasping at the sheets. Seeing it, Ritsuka smiled. "Oh, did you like that?"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"I said," he began in a cool voice. "Did you like that, Medea?"

"Yes!" Turning back to face him Ritsuka mentally cheered at the sight of drool beginning to form on the corner of her lip. It was completely and utterly undignified and improper for a woman like her, and that's exactly what made him spank her again. "I tried to betray you, Master, but I'm at _your_ mercy now!"

"Are you?"

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

"YES! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME! FUCK ME! SCREW ME! STAIN ME! MAKE ME UNDESIRABLE TO EVERY OTHER MAN FROM THIS POINT ONWARD!"

The visualization of the scene was firing every sexual cylinder in Medea's body. Rather than being embarrassed at the thought of being fucked like a dog it made her all the hornier. At last she knew-the secret longing she held, the desires she'd stifled, now they could be free and exploited by the man who'd caused her to have them in the first place. Said man's right hand continued to proudly smack her ass checks, steadily turning them from their live color to a beautiful ladybug red.

"I'M AT YOUR MERCY SO PLEASE, FUCK ME LIKE THE DIRTY BITCH I AM! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM, RITSUKA!"

It sounded almost like torture, the sound of wet skin slapping together, and just skin being slapped period. Then there was the screaming, loud and lewd to the point one could have assumed the room had been converted into a sex dungeon where prisoners were being tortured. In a manner of speaking it had been, and this night would not be the first of such things.

"MEDEAAA! TAKE IT! TAKE EVERY LAST DROP OF MY CUMMM!"

Now completely tearing at the sheets with open drool falling from her mouth the witch responded.

"RITSUKAAAAA!"

"MEDEAAAAAAAA!"

Hot, wet, and powerful, those two things described the seconds-long unity the human and sorceress achieved. It was pure heaven.

Both fell forward, Ritsuka cock hyper-actively pumping cum into Medea's ass splattering down her hips and staining his waist. He rolled their bodies over so they lay on their sides, both of them breathing hard from exhaustion. Medea turned to her around to face his while throwing her arm around his neck. Even with their fast and heavy breathing they still found it int them to embrace the other's lips.

"I love you, Medea." Ritsuka spoke.

Tears streaming down her face Medea answered, "I know, and I love you too. I always will, just please…"

Wrapping an arm around her waist he jerked his hips into hers one final time. "I promise, I never will. Um, in the morning…is it okay if I…"

"Move in? You are…my girlfriend now, so yeah. Damn, never thought I'd jump this far."

Turning over she wrapped her arms around his naked body taking great pleasure in the sound of his softly beating heart. "Which part? The sex or moving in?"

"Both, really, this…isn't how I was expecting to spend Halloween." He laughed kissing the top of her forehead. "It's better, way better."

"Goodnight, my sweet Master." Giggled the Greek Servant shutting her eyes.

"Goodnight, my dear witch." Holding her close Ritsuka wondered what the following morning would bring. One thing he knew for certain, whatever it was he'd face it together with her and vice versa. So long as they were together, they had nothing to fear.

* * *

 **Definitely longer and not as I intended but I'm still proud of how things turned out. Originally, I was going to have the Halloween girl be Scathach but I have something different in mind for her. That's all for now so have a happy and safe Halloween, everyone! Until next time!**


End file.
